1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthotic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an orthotic device which has at least one corrective component with a shape formed for a specific correction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orthotic devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such orthotic device is disclosed, for example, in a kit containing an insole and a plurality of self-adhering corrective components. The modifying of the insole with the plurality of corrective components must be done by an orthotic professional. Since the insole is not coded either by shape, color, or number to direct the patient in the correct placement of the plurality of corrective components on the insole for respective corrections, the modifying of the insole with the plurality of corrective components cannot be accomplished by the patient.
Another such orthotic device is disclosed, for example, in a heel cup worn inside the shoe. This orthotic device merely cushions and absorbs stress only on the heel created by walking and jogging and provides no orthotic corrections.
Another such orthotic device is disclosed, for example, in a ready made insole premolded to a patient's specific foot contour. This orthotic device is for patients with only simple and specific foot function problems. If the simple and specific foot function problems change, so must the device, since the device can not be modified by the patient.
Another such orthotic device is disclosed, for example, in a heel pad made up of a durable base and a soft cover. A section of material is strategically removed from the base to eliminate pressure on a heel spur or a contusion. This orthotic device merely cushions and eliminates pain only on the heel created by heel spurs or contusions and provides no orthotic corrections.
The boom in jogging and running, that has characterized the fitness movement, has increased the demand for orthotic devices. The prior art orthotic devices, supra, are expensive, apply only to specific corrections if corrections are provided, require the services of a professional to construct and fit, and cannot be personalized by the patient.